In A Haze
by Beeisnotonfire
Summary: this is a story where Lachlans dad hasn't left and is an alternative ending to Chrissie and Robert's marriage ending and the relationship of Aaron and Robert's romance blossom.


In A Haze

It was late afternoon in the village and as the sun rose above the orange horizon, Robert was still in a daze, the daze of being head over heels for someone. Little did he know that in about 5 secods he would be brought back to the drama and mayhem of being a married man. Chrissie was still worrying about Lachlan and decided to try and spice up their romace again, since the court room and Donny's triumphant return, theyre love life was the same as Lachlans social life, a bysmal.

As Robert returned from his daydream, he saw Donny lurking in the corner. **" I'm off out with Lachlan, want anything"** Donny's accent still threw Robert at times. **" No thanks I'm going to stay here and actually work instead of tricking some poor innocent boy into believing that I love him"** Robert sniggered like he does **"You ought to watch your mouth around me, Chrissie is easy to trick, but I guess I don't have to tell you that, she was stupid enough to marry you, not that you will last long, Mr good for nothing toy-boy"** With a quick step, he was gone and that left Chrissie to get things ready for an afternoon of love.

Robert felt guilty for the thing he had done to Chrissie and sometimes he even thought that he wanted Chrissie to cheat on him so they were even, Aaron was always in the back of his mind no matter how much he didn't want things to be that way, he couldn't escape his partner's dreamy touch and irresistible gaze, Robert didn't know what was wrong with him, the absence of Aarons hold was unbearable, Robert found lying in bed with Chrissie hard enough but when Chrissie was wearing a silk night gown and new lingerie, it was hard for him to refuse her grip.

Don't get Robert wrong, he loved sex but there was something about Aarons hard cock that made his skin quiver and the bulge in his trousers stiffen. With Chrissie he had a different feeling, a sense of security and calm, the love flowed from her body whereas when he is with aaron he feels empowered and manly as if his cock had a task and when he comes, his mission was complete.

" **Hello big boy, how you feeling, Why didn't you come to bed last night?"** Chrissie said while stroking the door frame sensually. " I was working late, what a site to wake up to though." Moving slowly towards him she started to crawl on the floor, Robert stayed exactly where he was, not by choice but because of his semi- hard dick pressing against his jeans **. " New lingerie, What do you think?"** She spread across the chair letting him have a full view. He rose from his chair now unable to control the activity within his briefs. He preffered briefs to boxers, Aaron always whipped the briefs off quicker that boxers and found a way to play before sex. Chrissie started to pant as she played with herself until he made his way over to her. **" I will hardly have time to look at them, since I am going to whip them off you in about 10 seconds!"** Chrissie ran playfully to the bedroom and Robert followed. **" Tell me what you want" He pleaded with Chrissie for some kind of way to have sweet release. " You!"**

As Robert made his way down stairs he heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it and he saw what he dreaded seeing the most in the world, Chrissie's sister Rebecca **. " Hey Robbie, what' s going on with you… actually scrap that, I don't care, where is my gorgeous sister?"** Chrissie soon ran into her sisters arms when she saw her, leaving Robert with Becky's fur coat **. " Oh Becky how are you? What are you doing here? Where were you at my wedding… I don't understand?"** As the questions were asked, Robert escaped to the study. " **Where's you? Up for some loving. Need to escape, want to see you… R"** As soon as he sent the text, he started to get excited and felt a smirk finding his lips. **"What you smiling about Rob?" Startled by her presence, Rebecca made her way towards Robert, I don't think that I have ever seen you smile."** Robert didn't think anything of it and left to go t the bathroom. As soon a he left Rebecca took his phone and tried to guess the Password. C-H-R-I-S-S-I-E. **" So predictable"** she whispered to herself .

A new message from Aaron

" **Mine in 10 mins, don't be late"**

Should Rebecca confront him or leave it, she was so confused whether this was a meeting or what, there was no other texts between either of them. Robert deleted all texts between them as soon as he saw or sent them. She decided not to say anything and go drink with her sister. She sat back down on the couch and drank a glass of Champagne with her sister. " Is there something wrong, you look troubled?" She looked at her sister and then outside, where she saw Robert getting into his fancy car. "Where is Robert going?" Her sister looked at her quizzically and smirked. " I know that you have never liked Robert but you doubt him too much, he came through while you were in the bathroom and told me he had a meeting. Stop worrying"

Robert gave two taps on the back door of the pub and was greeted by a crying chas. "What do you…. Oh its you, Aaron told me you were coming." Still sobbing, Chas went back through to the lounge. " Chas what's going on, Is aaron okay? Are you okay?" As he studied her flat for a sign of an accident he saw a roll of black bags on the couch. " James?..." Chas looked up at him and saw human concern, this was the second time that she had seen this in Robert, The first time was when they found Aaron unconciece down the hill and he did everything to help him in his time of need. For the first time, Robert felt the need to help Chas, he went over to her and patted her back, at this moment Aaron waked through the door and stopped to see the two people he cared most about in the entire world bond. Robert turned to face Aaron and saw the trickling tear roll down his face. Aaron was happy and that made Robert happy too. " I will make myself scarce." Chas then left the room.

"Im sorry chrissie." Chrissie turned to her sister and looked at her curiously. " what about Becky?" When her sister didn't answer, she felt a tug at her stomach. " I think Rob is cheating on you, I saw his phone and he got a text from ome guy saying to meet him at his place." Chrissie knew she was wrong, she had to be. Rober could never do this to her. Especially if it is a man. They had sex that morning, Robert didn't like that kind of stuff. " What are you talking about? You are just jelous that I got Robert and you always wanted him! A man, so suddenly he is gay now! Who was it then?" Rebecca didn't want to hurt her sister but something had to be done. Their dad had always said that it is better to be safe than sorry. " Who was what?... oh… A man called Arnold? Or something along those lines." Chrissie thought about it "I don't know anyone called Arnold. Neither does Robert!" Rebecca thought about everything that had happened and tried so hard to remember the mystery man's name. "IT WAS AARON!, That was his name" Chrissie started to pant and just then her father walked in, he looked from Becky to Chrissie and saw the concern on both their faces " Rebecca? Chrissie?" Chrissie didn't have time to cry or break down. " Get your car, Head for the Woolpack"

Aaron took no time to undress himself, knowing that he had Robert, even if it was just for a few hours, he felt like a man, he had missed Robert, missed the way his mouth felt againt his and the way his chest rose up and down as he panted and begged for more. Robert didn't care how he left things at home or how he had left his wife behind while he took his dirty greesemonkey by his hips. He pulled at the belts slots on Aarons jeans kissing him more intensely the closer he got, he felt Aarons package rub againt his leg as he caressed him over and over. Aaron felt Robert hair as he lowered himself to the bed. Robert stood before Aaron completely naked and ready to go. So was Aaron, It was seconds before they were in a pleasurable position of pure passion. The more Aaron panted and moaned,the harder Robert went. In one momen they both reached their climax and released. They lay their side by side for a moment before they kissed and mucked around rolling all over the place.

Chas stood in the front of the bar, still dying from the inside out. Her emotions got the better of her and that was a side of herself that she never wanted anyone to see but ever since james slept with emma, all she seems to do is be an emotional wreck. However, when it came to her son, she would stand up and smack anyone down who tried to hurt him. When she heard a car pull in outside, she immediately heard Chrissies voice, it was neither calm nor quiet but as Chrissie reached the bar shee simply walked in and asked if Chas had seen Robert. Chas said no and asked if they wanted anything, Chrissie and Lawrence both looked at Chas in doubt and that's when there was a crash upstairs. "Oh to hell with it" Without another word Chrissie was running towards Aaron's room.

Robert knew it was over when he saw the Audi pull up outside, that's when Aaron came up with an idea. "Get in the cupboard. Now" Robert looked down at Aarons hand in his. Aaron had wanted them to be found out for so long but when he saw Roberts face he knew he couldn't let this stop, he loved Robert and he didn't want it to go away, he didn't want to be heart broken again. He wouldn't be able to live anymore if he lost Robert. " Robert. Now" Robert looked at him again, kissed him as if his life depended on it. " I love you, Aaron Livesy" Aaron stuffed him in the cupboard, put his jeans on and sat rocking on the bed. He grabbed a piece of glass from the smashed lamp and held it to his arm. He wasn't going to do it but he needed them to believe that he smashed the lamp on the floor to get something to hurt himself with.

As Robert nervously waited in the cupboard covered in clothes just in case, he peeked through the crack in the door of the wardrobe and saw aaron, he didn't notice the shard in his hand. He was so confused. How did Chrissie find out. His phone. Chrissie's oice carries. It hits Robert straight in the heart. Chrissie is screeching at chas. " Tell me the truth Chas, Tell me now." Aaron waits what feels like forever, he knows what is going to happen and he is willing to do anything for Robert. " He is still healing Chrissie, He is probably asleep" Chrissie enters the door and gasps on sight. Paddy runs up to get Chas. " Aaron… What's wrong, Aaron why are you going to hurt yourself." Robert realises that Aaron has got the shard of glas and shuffles. " What was that noise?" Aaron looks at her with fake tears in his eyes. " Why are you here? I thought you were my mum, no one was meant to see this, im not done" Robert looks at the crowd of people gathering. He doesn't want Aaron to hut himself, he sees a trickle of blood as he digs it in to his skin. Robert loes him and he cant bear it, he promised chas that he would never hurt Aaron.

"Stop!" Robert burst out of the wardrobe. Robert grabs a shirt from the cupboard and jumps onto the bed, wraps the shirt around Aarons arm and hugs him. Chrissie is stil startled and stands looking from aaron to Robert who are still huddled on the bed. Robert stands up and looks to Chrissie. " Should I even explain or should I just give you my keys?" Lawrence is looking at Robert frowning and shaking his head. Chrissie steps forward, as if she is about to talk but instead slaps him and runs down the stairs. Robert looks towards Chas. " Look after Aaron, I will be back soon."Chas nods and walks over to the bed.

"Chrissie, Please. Reason with me, tell me what I should do?" Chrissie turns to face a half naked Robert slowly. She looks all around the Woolpack to see her neighbours and friends all staring and hatting amoungst each other trying to work out the situation. " So you are gay now? It would have been bad enough if you had been sleeping with a girl but really. Aaron! You are sleeping with Aaron?" she paused as a gasp went over the pub. Aaron came down the stairs and ran to Robert. Robert was muttering something under his reath. " My life is over" Aaron looked concerned as Robert kept muttering those words over and over, he stopped as he felt Aaron's hand clasp around his. Adam made his way over to the couple. " Aaron what is Chrissie talking about, let go of his hand. Oh no, Is he your mystery man then?" Aaron nods and looks towards his lover but before he has the chance to speak Robert turn to him and Kisses him pascionately. " It's love Chrissie that's what we are


End file.
